The present invention relates to a packing material and particularly to a packing material for coil springs or similar articles.
Small parts or articles are generally sold packed, but coil springs are not packed individually but together because of variety in size and elasticity. For packing, they are put together into several bundles by a steel wire passing therethrough and tied at its ends. Therefore, they are apt to intertwine with each other in the package during transit, and before use they have to be disentangled.